


An Attempt to Revive something Lost

by Pupmon1



Series: Pallura Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1





	

“Hello Pidge,” Allura said with a smile when she saw the smallest of the paladins walking down the hall. Pidge nodded towards the princess but said nothing as she passed.

Allura watched, confused as Pidge disappeared around the corner towards the hangers. It was strange for her not to stop and talk. Pidge didn’t seem to want to talk...but she also didn’t look up when Allura spoke to her. Allura’s mind started racing...was something wrong? Was Pidge okay?

The princess followed Pidge and peeked into the green hanger. Pidge was working at her desk on...something. “Pidge?” Allura hesitantly called out. 

Pidge jumped in her seat and suddenly hid whatever she was working on...it was too fast for Allura to notice. “Y-yes Allura?”

Allura slowly approached. “What are you working on?” She asked carefully.

Pidge hid what was in her hands under the desk, and she smiled. “Oh, nothing important.”

Allura was surprised by her reaction. Pidge never said something wasn’t important...usually, she said ‘you wouldn’t understand what I’m doing’...then insist on explaining it anyway. Pidge likes hearing herself talk...especially when she's smarter than who she’s talking to.

“Pidge? Is something wrong?”

Pidge shook her head and smiled nervously. “No, it’s just nothing. I’m just tinkering.”

Allura’s brow furrowed and she stepped back, sensing she wasn’t wanted here. “A-alright. I-I’ll just go.”

Allura turned around to leave, only to stop when Pidge called out. “Wait,” she said plainly as she stood.

Allura glanced back at Pidge and watched as she stood, a pot of dirt in her hand. Allura was confused as the smallest paladin approached. “I didn’t want to let anyone see this until it was ready, but maybe you can help me.”

Allura was confused but gestured for Pidge to continue. Pidge never did anything without reason.

Pidge nervously rocked on her heels and looked everywhere but at Allura. “Well...I found this kind of...preservation room...with a punch of DNA samples and seeds. They...were samples from Altea, or that’s what Coran said. And I thought I’d try to revive one of the plants, just to see if it could be done. But nothing I do is working. The seed won’t sprout...”

Allura stared at Pidge for a moment before grabbing the pot. She very carefully dug into the soil and found a large round seed nestled in damp soiled. “This is a Turak seed,” she said with a smile, remembering the strange Turak plant. This seed would grow into sharp, pointed vines that bloomed with sweet-smelling purple flowers.

“That’s what the label said. But I don’t know what I’m doing wrong…” Pidge admitted.

Allura smiled and gently took the seed out of the pot. “Well, I think I can help you. Do you have a fresh pot?”

Pidge nodded and darted off to her desk, ducking under it and pulling out another pot with fresh dirt, setting it on the table. Allura set the seed into the fresh soil and pushed it into the dirt. “Turak plants are sturdy plants, they’re native to flood zones of Altea. But the seed won’t sprout in the presence of water.”

“Really?” Pidge watched as Allura covered up the seed, then set the pot aside.

Allura nodded. “Yes, the plant is native to an area where, when it floods, soil easily gets washed away, but is followed by a dry season.”

“That’s when it would sprout?” Pidge asked, looking up at Allura.

Allura nodded and smiled. “Yep. It should take a day or two for it  to sprout.” Then she stood and turned to go.

Pidge smiled. “Thanks, Allura!” she called out as Allura left the hanger. Then she looked over at the pot. “If this works...that means the seeds in that room are still alive... “ Pidge opened a drawer of her desk and looked down at a container labeled ‘Juniberry.' “I’ll have to ask Coran how to plant you guys. That’ll make Allura happy.”


End file.
